corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Magic Olympiad
The Grand Magic Olympiad is a tournament held every 200 years in the Overworld, each time by a different Archmage. To date it has been held a total of 6 times, with The King hosting the 7th next. It is usually held as a competition between 5000 mages, the 500 best in each Element. As time goes on, the Archmages have begun to relax these regularities, holding it slightly more often and plans are in place to open it up to more Mages in the future. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad The events of the 3rd Grand Magic Olympiad occurred soon after the Spydling Incursion. Temp was hosting the tournament this millenium and his demons and Lieutenants were also looking forward to the occasion, especially to see how their Dark Mages would fare. However, Basaran had been working behind the scenes with his newly resurrected minion, Blue, to try and sabotage the tournament for his own gain. Blue took on the guise of a Water Mage and entered the tournament under that pretense. Mept's then Chief Mage, Ultima was also trying to sabotage the tournament, by a strange coincidence, to make sure that a Light Mage won. He saw through Blue's disguise while harassing Aegis to go through with his plan one day. Confronting Blue, Ultima tried to get him involved with his plan but Blue managed to convince him that Basaran's plan was the better won and they agreed to work together to further both of their goals. It was during the fourth round that Shadow-who was invigilating that particular match-saw that a Light Mage had increased his powers illegally before the match and Temp, hearing of this, began to suspect foul play. Temp informed Mept of this who knew nothing and he and Lux decided to investigate to get to the bottom of this. Eventually, during the final round, Blue's disguise was revealed and he was defeated by Temp. However he summoned forth Basaran using the magic he had been extracting from the spells aimed at him. Basaran then duelled Temp inside a forcefield and almost defeated him however Aegis managed to destroy the forcefield letting the other Archmage assist him and together they defeated Basaran at his full power. Aegis went on to win the final round and during the two day break, Ultima was caught and named as one of Blue's co-conspirators. Lux and Mept, deeply betrayed by Ultima, ordered that he be punished as fully as possible and was cast into the Depths of The Underworld by Temp. Aegis duelled Temp as he had won the previous round and the duel ended in a draw after time was called by The King. Seeing the power exhibited by Aegis in the battle against not only Temp but Basaran too, Mept decided to offer him the chance to become his new chief mage. Jumping at the chance, Aegis agreed much to Lux's joy, and he became the 2nd of Mept's Chief Mages. Rounds #The first round is an all out battle between all 5000 mages. As soon as half of them have been eliminated because they took too much damage, or the night of the next day falls, the round is over. If half have not been eliminated, then the ones that took more damage are eliminated. #The second round is a battle of teamwork. The remaining 2500 mages are split into 250 teams of ten and are tasked to take down a Towering Mana Golem. Their time taken is recorded and at the end, the half who scored the lowest are eliminated. If there are any teams defeated outright they are also eliminated and any ties are decided based on the team's total score in the last round. #The third round is a battle of strategy. There are 100 control points (ten for each of the 10 elements taking part) and the remaining 1250 mages are split into 10 teams of 125 (again, for each of the 10 elements but not necessarily made up of them). The object is to try and take as many control points for your team as possible and the 5 teams with the lowest amount of control point are eliminated. As with round 2, if there are ties, they are decided based on the scores from round 2. If there are still ties, the scores from both round 1 and 2 are used. #The fourth round is the first round where more than half of the mages will be eliminated at the end. The remaining 625 mages are split into 'teams' of 5. The teams then battle each other and the last man standing in each team wins and the other 4 are then eliminated. There are never ties in this round as the battle will carry on until 1 mage is left standing in each team, meaning this is often the longest round. #The fifth round is a battle of teamwork. The remaining 125 mages are again split into teams of 5 with 4 being designated 'Protectors' and 1 being designated the 'Protected'. The object is to defeat other teams' 'Protected's without having your own defeated. All Mages can cast magic but only the 'Protectors' can heal the 'Protected'. If the 'Protected' is defeated then the whole team is eliminated. The round ends when 4/5 of the teams have been eliminated. #The sixth round is a battle of stamina and speed. The remaining 25 mages compete in an obstacle course full of magic traps, giant enemies and other obstacles they must overcome, all against the clock. The 5 mages that have the highest times will progress to the final round. #The final round is a battle between the 5 remaining Mages. There are no rules as to how much magic you can expend, the most powerful Mage will win this contest as the last man standing and will be crowned the champion of the Grand Magic Olympiad. #After the winner is crowned at the end of the previous round, they receive a couple of days break before they come back for the final round where they are to duel the hosting Archmage. To date, the host has never been defeated-the closest there has been to a defeat is the draw between Temp and Aegis in the 3rd Olympiad which was to be expected as Aegis had enough power to then go on to become Mept's Lieutenant and Chief Mage. Victors #Shadow #Velgr #Aegis #Isis #Velgr #None declared Prizes The 25 Mages that progress to Round 6 are rewarded with shining gold bracers. If they are a part of the Final 5, then they receive an extra diamond in the centre of their bracers. The winner of each Olympiad is awarded 'The Seal of the Conqueror', which is a similar Seal to that of the Archmages and can do many of the same things. Summaries #A 'prototype' of the Olympiad format. Only 1250 Mages were allowed entry and Rounds 1 & 2 were not played. Shadow lost the Final Duel to The King in two days. After his victory, Chief Mages were barred from competing in further iterations of the tournament. #The first true Olympiad, Rounds 1 & 2 were played for the first time. After Velgr's victory, he lost to Mept in two and a half days before disappearing without a trace. #Detailed above. #This Olympiad was made open for public spectating. The first Olympiad to open to Mages from both the Kingodm of Life and Egypt. After Isis' victory, she lost to the King in one day marking this as the quickest Final Duel out of all the Olympiads to date. #The first Olympiad to be held after the Arcane Alliance's formation. Velgr's victory makes him the only being to win two Olympiads. However, he still lost to Mept in two and a quarter days. Declaring he'd 'had enough' and disappearing again after the loss makes it unlikely he will claim a third victory. #No victor was declared as the five participants of Round 7 (Aster, Charles, Ema, Ernst and Toma) refused to battle each other. Temp instead duelled then 5 on 1 and won after four days. #Plans are in place for the 7th Olympiad to open up to more Mages, perhaps introducing a new round, among other significant changes. Category:Useful Notes